pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Black and White Version
Pokémon Black & White versions are the two new Generation V games. These games, like the other main games before them, will introduce new features to the Pokemon world while keeping similar features from past games as well. More information about these games will be revealed in the future. On Pokemon Sunday, they announced that Pokemon: Black and White versions will be on the Nintendo DS, but not on the upcoming 3DS system. The two new Pokemon games are expected to be in 3D and have had pictures of the pokemon center, outside in the road, inside of a cave, and a new battle scene, which features the two new pokemon Zoroark and Zorua. It is most likely going to be release in Japan in late 2010. Basic Info * The first two Pokémon were Zorua and Zoroark in these games. * New never before seen Pokémon are set to debut in these games. * New shiny Pokémon Entei, Raikou and Suicune will unlock an event. (The Zoroark event) * The Pokemon Centers have been expanded! The Poke Mart is now inside the Pokemon Center. * These will be the first Main Series game to include cars (multiple) (sapphire, ruby, and emerald's moving van). * The three starters for these games are Tsutaja, Pokabu, and Mijumaru. * The games will be taking place in the brand new Isshu(イッシュ） (ii-shOO) Region! * The Pokemon will be given many new abilities and moves including Zoroark's new Illusion ability which is similar to Ditto's, Trickery, which can forsee a opponents moves so you can counter them, and Claw Sharpen, which raises attack and accuracy. These are the only ones that are new and known so far. * Zoroark has a special event with it having special moves that have to do with Movie 13: Phantom Champion Zoroark! * The protangonists are older than the others. * In battle sequences, the pokemon will actually move slightly when you select a move and the camera will move when you attack. * People will actually run around you if you bump into them and will show speech bubbles with small messages as you walk or run by them, as seen in the May 15th Episode of Pokemon Sunday. * The Isshu Region is said to be very far away from the previous regions and that you have to take a boat or a plane to reach it. * There will be way that the IV Generation games can be traded to Black and White. * The largest city in the games is Hiun City. Gallery These are the known pics of Pokemon Black and Pokemon White Versions. prp1.jpg|Starting Town prp2.jpg|PokeCenter prp3.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua prp4.jpg|Hiun City PokemonBWCave.jpg|Ice Cave Bridge.jpg|Bridge IsshuRegion.jpg|Isshu Region Genders.jpg|Select Your Gender Factory.jpg|Factory City.jpg|A City Forest.jpg|Forest SkyArrow Bridge.jpg|Sky Arrow Bridge, Hiun City HiunHarbor.jpg|Hiun City Harbor HiunMarket.jpg|Hiun City Market HiunAlley.jpg|Hiun City Alleyway TP.jpg|Tsutaja vs Pokabu MT.jpg|Mujimaru vs. Tsutaja PM.jpg|Pokabu vs Mujimaru T.jpg|Tsutaja Pokabu1.jpg|Pokabu M.jpg|Mujimaru Railroad.jpg|Railroad Station Hiun City.jpg|Hiun City HiunCity.jpg|Hiun City RE1.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised a Entei RE2.jpg|Raikou Vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RZ1.jpg|Zoroark is changing RZ2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark RZ3.jpg|Zoroark Transformed! ZZ1.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua ZZ2.jpg|Zorua vs. Zoroark Genders1.jpg|Hero Art Links *http://www.pokemon.co.jp/bw/index.html *http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17161 Category:Main Series games Category:Pokémon Black and White